1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable radial arm saws which include a detachably mounted, separably useful circular saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of excellent radial arm saws are available for precision cutting operations. Such radial arm saws typically include integral tables, vertical posts of relatively massive construction, and an integral saw carried by a relatively complex carriage mechanism slideable along a heavily constructed horizontal rail or rails. Such radial arm saws are relatively complex and too expensive to be within the reach of most hobbyists and do-it-yourselfers. Such a saw is not conveniently movable from one location to another because of the inherent weight associated with the heavy structure of the saw. To use such a saw on-site a contractor, for example, would need a truck to carry it to the job.
Various systems and kits have been advanced in the prior art for utilizing a conventional power circular saw together with other structure to perform the function of a stationary radial arm saw. Such devices tend to be relatively complex and incapable of firmly and reliably holding the circular saw so as to achieve precision cuts in a work piece. An even greater failing of such prior art systems is their lack of universality of attachment to the various brands of circular saw on the market. Although a typical circular saw is characterized by a saw guard, a handle spaced inwardly of the saw guard and overlying a motor housing, the base plate of the saw through which the blade extends differs from one manufacturer to another.
Desirably, a portable radial arm saw should be adapted to fit or cooperate with most if not all of the available circular saws. Unfortunately, most of the prior art portable radial arm saws are not adapted to be associated with more than a limited number of circular saw types. In addition, the mounting brackets or other attachments which support the circular saw interfere with convenient operation of the circular saw. In some instances the brackets prevent easy access to the saw handle, and in others the means for rotating the saw about vertical and horizontal axes is complex and involves the use of relatively heavy fittings. For example, the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,083 and 3,945,286 both employ a cage-like structure into which the circular saw must be inserted, and which includes a base plate to which the base plate of the saw must be attached. Such a surrounding cage interferes with the easy manipulation of the circular saw to which the user of such a saw is accustomed.